Searching
by xMidnightCanoeRide
Summary: Sonny leaving the show after finding out how her cast really thinks of her. Runs into Chad who's still heartbroken over their breakup. Multi-connected-drabbles.


**Okay... So this originally started out as one whole fic but then as I read it over and over again I realized it made no sense if it was one fic... Sooo... It's like a bunch of drabbles smushed into one that are all kinda relatedish. :)**

* * *

><p>Sonny sighed before packing the last of her boxes. She glanced around the room one last time. Smiling sadly as she laid a hand on the mattress-less bed frame. Running her hand over the cool metal she looked at the once light yellow walls turned white once more. She could see the small flowers and swirls she had painted in purple along a wall. Knowing she left a mark on the room made her feel a little better.<p>

Letting herself out of the apartment she made the slow descent downstairs and to her car. Starting it and pulling out of her parking spot for the last time she stopped and watched for a second as she watched her stuff be carried out by some movers. She waved her mom over to tell her she was getting her stuff from the studio before meeting her at the airport.

Driving the same route she took everyday while working to the studio she looked up at what she use to call her second home. Her picture on the sign already replaced by another blond. Who was skinny and plastic looking. Sonny figured she'd get along well with Tawni or the Falls cast she sighed before walking across the lot to the door of the So Random studio. She was stopped by security.

"I worked here. Come on. You guys both know I worked here. I just need to pick up my stuff and then I'm gone again." Sonny whined a little but quickly thanked the men for letting her in. Walking the familiar path to what was her dressing room she passed the prop house. Hearing the giggles and laughs of her old cast she let a few tears fall. They weren't her friends. If anything they were just another high school clique. They used her and pretended to like her.

Walking towards the dressing room she saw how the names changed.

Tawni and Lindsay.

The door read now. Sighing she opened it and let herself in. Seeing a box stashed in the corner of Tawni's side of the room She figured at least Tawni had enough of a heart to put Sonny's stuff in a box. Pulling the box from the corner she smiled sadly there on top sat the broken picture frame she had put a picture that had been taken of the two of them being nice to each other for once.

Sonny had broken it when she found out about their little scheme. Letting a few more tears fall she quickly placed it back in the box as she heard voices coming. They were on what was her side of the room. Quickly pulling the box with her she went out Tawni's door. Closing it quickly as she headed down the hall. Now looking or being able to see she crashed into someone.

"Sorry."

"Sonny?"

Sonny froze and held her breath before glancing up. There stood Chad looking at her in surprise. "Hi..."

"Hey..."

She stared for a minute before leaning back down to clean up the contents that had fallen out.

"You really did quit?" Chad asked quietly. He had changed drastically after their break up. He was more to himself now and tried his best to stay out of the limelight. He felt like crap after loosing Sonny and couldn't keep himself together as the badass guy who moves on so quickly like he had been with the other girls he had dated.

Sonny nodded. "Yeah... After I found out what they were doing I quit..." She sighed as she finally just let herself fall onto the floor. Glancing back up at Chad he looked at her like he was conflicted between emotions. One of confusion the other of sadness.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

Sonny shook her head. "Don't be it's not your fault." She sighed as she pulled some more papers into the box.

Waiting for her to stand up Chad stood there feeling kinda stupid as he played with the small charm in his pocket. "I... uh... Have something for you..."

Slowly getting up Sonny looked at Chad with curiosity. Pulling his hand from his pocket he pulled Sonny's wrist up where she kept a small charm bracelet with a few charms. "I uh... got this a while ago... but I never got a chance to give it to you while we were still together... But since you're leaving I figured I'd give it to you..." Chad muttered as he put the charm on the bracelet. Letting go of her wrist so she could examined the charm Chad smiled sadly.

Staring at the Charm she smiled brightly. It was in the shape of an S but it was yellow and had little specks of glitter in it. "Chad... Thanks." She smiled before hugging him tightly. Startled Chad stood slightly stiff before wrapping his arms around her lower back and pulling her closer to him. Sighing as he felt at home he realized soon he'd never get the feeling again. Felling her pull away was like another stab at him. Letting go of her Chad quickly bent down and picked the box up for her.

"Here..." He murmured passing it to her.

"Thanks."

"So... I guess... I'll see you around?"

"Actually... No... I'm movin' back to Wisconsin..." Sonny whispered loud enough for him to hear with out breaking into tears.

Sonny didn't want to move back but she couldn't stand staying in Hollywood anymore. It hurt to.

* * *

><p>Chad simply nodded his head. "Oh." He murmured. Suddenly he felt as if his world crashed around him.<p>

He lost her.

He'd never see her again and he'd never have that feeling he had again. Finally realizing he was in _love_ with Sonny instead of just liking her Chad's world came to a halt that day.

He watched as she passed by him finally hearing a soft "Bye Chad." as she passed nearly knocked him down. But he held his ground real men didn't start bawling like a girl because of a girl leaving. Running a hand through his short blond hair Chad tried his best not to get teared up but was failing. He would miss her. He'd miss her a lot

* * *

><p>A month goes by after she's left and she's still thinking of him.<p>

Then two months pass and she can't help but to think of him. After all she can still see him. Well only on tv or in magazines if he makes them anymore.

Then three months pass and she has decided she needs to move on. Trying to date in this town was awkward. It was like dating her brother. Which would have been really awkward.

Four months pass then five.

Then Six.

Then before she knows it she's still thinking about him a year later.

* * *

><p>"<em>You've got a face for a smile you know?<em>" Sonny sang softly into a mic.

It had been a couple years since she had last seen anyone from her cast or of Chad. She fell of the grid of being famous for a while. Playing local bars as she finished up in college. Sonny grew out of being famous and decided to go for something more practical with her life. Always having a knack for painting and changing a room around to make it look bigger or better Sonny went to school to become a interior designer.

Feeling as if she could own it Sonny started another song but her voice faltered when her eyes connected with some familiar blue ones. Managing to spit out the last lyric she told the audience she was done for the night. Slinging her guitar onto her back she made her way past the crowd and to him. "What are you doing here?" She whispered loudly but it wasn't heard because of the music now blasting from the stereo.

Sighing he held his hand out hoping and praying she'd take it. Pulling her outside where they could hear again Sonny asked again. "What are you doing here?" She said.

"Looking for you."

"Wh-mmmmmmpph?" Sonny flailed for a minute or two before kissing back. She had missed him so much she didn't want to just let him back in right away but she also couldn't let the opportunity pass kiss him one last time.

"That's why. I've been on a man hunt for you for three years. All of which I came up empty with until tonight. Do you have any idea how many Allison Monroes live in Wisconsin let alone Sonny Monroes?" Chad said pulling her as tight as he could to her. Felling her head rest against his shoulder and her arms wrapped around him he relaxed a little.

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long till you go back to Hollywood?"

"Until you come back with me." He murmured. "Look I know I must sound insane but believe me. I was miserable. I couldn't stand not having you around. About six months after you left I quit. I couldn't go into the studios with out seeing you there. Plus the new girl get trying to get in my pants. I couldn't function normally. I was so lost. I was and still am in love with you." Chad said in one breath. "Look I understand it you think I

m ins-mmmmmhmmm." Chad didn't get to finish due to Sonny quickly covering his mouth with her own.

"I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay... So I'm not thrilled on how I wrote this because well... It's weird and broken into different parts... And I really didn't wanna do that... : Oh well. I hope you liked it... :)  
><strong>


End file.
